Habits and Curiosity
by PsychicDreams
Summary: [Crossover with xxxHOLiC] A small job of Kakei's not only introduces Kazahaya and Rikuou to Watanuki and Doumeki, but gives Rikuou an extra bonus afterwards when they talk about kissing.
1. Habits & Curiosity

Rikuou's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He really wished Kazahaya would ask more questions before accepting _anything_ from Kakei, but no. He was not only as dense as a brick, but twice as a naïve. Which was why Rikuou was currently standing out in the freezing cold.

Kakei had approached them about a small exorcism. All they had to do was bring a jar to this house and that was it. Supposedly. But first off, there were several problems. They had to get the jar first from some crazy old man who was convinced it was made of gold. Then the place they were supposed bring it wasn't actually _there_. It was just an overgrown field with two rotted fence posts.

On the other hand, Kazahaya had absolutely gone bonkers insisting there was a well-taken care of shop there. Rikuou was forced to believe when said boy moved between the two fence posts and _disappeared_. However, no matter if he entered those fence posts, he still remained in the empty field.

Footsteps caught his attention as he stood there on the sidewalk, figuring there was nothing else to do but wait for Kazahaya to return, and noticed a high school student approaching, considering the uniform. The golden eyes, similar in shade but nothing else to his partner's, watched him suspiciously and stopped next to him. There was a tense and confused atmosphere as they stared at each other.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You could," Rikuou replied, crossing his arms in suspicion.

It didn't appear as if the student, dressed in a winter uniform with a long black coat on top of that, was going to leave. There was a long package draped over his shoulder and he figured that the shape meant he was in an archery club. There weren't that many high schools that actually had archery clubs, but he'd been in one that did in what seemed like a long ago, forgotten time.

"Rikuou! Let's go!"

His eyes snapped to the gateposts when Kazahaya suddenly appeared from thin air, but the bottle was still in his hands. He frowned before realizing that the faint white mist that had been in it before was gone. Did this mean that their job was complete? He certainly hoped so, but if it was this simple, which never happened, why had he been asked to go along?

Kazahaya's eyes widened a little when he caught sight of the high school student standing next to him. "Aren't you going to go in?" he asked curiously, obviously thinking that when Rikuou told him it was an empty lot, he was lying or just trying to tease him.

Also apparently was that the high school student didn't seem at all surprised to see a boy materialize out of nowhere in front of him.

"Doumeki! How many times do I have to tell you not to wait for me! _Jerk!_ I told you I can walk home on my own _just fine_!"

And again, out of nowhere, another boy appeared, wearing a mirror outfit of the boy that had been standing next to him for so long, but this time he vaguely recognized him. This was the boy that sometimes came into the shop to buy hangover remedies. The glasses and deep sapphire blue eyes, combined with the shape of his face, suggested he was a pretty and it was made for sweet smiling, but it was marred with a fierce frown directed at his schoolmate.

"Oh, you know each other?" Kazahaya asked of the bespectacled boy, and Rikuou frowned at how the atmosphere between them seemed so friendly. He wasn't feeling jealous, no never, but still…

The boy, Doumeki apparently, shrugged and reached out to grab the other one's arm. It was not his imagination that he didn't seem to like the close atmosphere between the two of them any more than Rikuou did.

Without so much as word, Doumeki began to tug his friend down the street away from them, despite the protests from the sapphire-eyed boy. Kazahaya blinked in surprise and Rikuou rolled his eyes. Yes, he truly was naïve. It was obvious to anyone that Doumeki had been jealous. Such a child, really. Only children got jealous and wanted to grab the one they liked away from someone that was probably only a friend and there would never be anything between them. Irrational. He was not jealous.

"Thanks for your help, Watanuki-san!" Kazahaya called after the retreating figures, but there was no way to tell if they'd heard it.

"Are we done now?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes. We can go home now."

Rikuou frown and shrugged, glad that he could get out the cold now. The wind had been biting through his jacket and he was tired. All in all, he was still suspicious of the whole reason they'd had to do this job. Or rather, why _he_ had to come along.

"Um, hey, Rikuou?"

"What?"

"I was just wondering…have you ever kissed someone before?"

"Ehhh?" he choked, looking down at his smaller companion in shock. How on earth did they get to this? He had no idea how Kazahaya's thought processes worked and he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know.

"Well, _have you_?" his partner insisted, seeming to take his shock as if he were evading the answer and was leaning toward him in a way that Rikuou did not in the least like.

"Why the hell are you asking me this right now? What brought this on?" he demanded.

"So you haven't?"

"I wouldn't say that…"

"So you have?"

"I wouldn't say that either…"

"Then which is it?!"

Rikuou felt his eye twitch and he reached out to grab Kazahaya's shoulder tightly. "Tell me why you're asking. Now. You're annoying me."

"Well…Watanuki-san and I were talking…"

"And…?"

"He said he wanted to give his first kiss to this girl at his school, but his rival keeps getting in the way of him confessing his love to her. And I suppose that I got to thinking about kisses while I was waiting for the owner of that shop to do something with the jar."

"First, what was that boy doing there and second, why were you even thinking about kisses?"

Kazahaya flushed a little. "Watanuki works there. And w-well, we both sorta wondered what it would feel like."

Rikuou frowned a little more. He did not like the sound of this. "You seem very friendly with this Watanuki." He had been almost positive that Kazahaya had never been kissed before and now he was sure of it. What he really didn't like was Kazahaya talking about such intimate things with this boy who he'd never really talked to before.

Since Rikuou was with Kazahaya almost 24/7, he knew very well that they hadn't met except occasionally in the store.

A smirk touched his lips, smoothing the frown out. "You really want to know?"

"Know what?"

"What it's like to kiss someone."

"Well…yes. But I don't know who—"

This was too good an opportunity to pass up and he pressed his lips against his partner's in the middle of a sentence, using that chance to slide his tongue in that open mouth. Kazahaya made a noise that could only be classified as a squeak and seemed to become a compliant mass in his hands. Really, Kazahaya was just so innocent and naïve.

When he pulled away, nipping a little at those now flushed lips as they parted, his smirk was downright wicked. He doubted that this Watanuki fellow could be nearly as good as himself. He hadn't ever been the type to have a whole lot of girlfriends and played around, but he wasn't entirely unskilled either.

"There's more where that came from if you want. Just ask me tonight when we get home."

He sent a wink at his partner and walked away, counting down the seconds in his head until he heard a very indignant screech of _"PERVERT!!"_ behind him.

Maybe he hadn't been needed on the job after all, but he'd have to be grateful to Kakei for that golden opportunity to tease the little kitten he had found almost a year ago.

** End **  



	2. Confirmation

"Is Kudou-kun here?"

The older man in sunglasses turned around to look at who was asking and Watanuki tried to smile. Were this man's eyes so sensitive he had to wear sunglasses in this store? It wasn't all that brightly lit…

"Who's asking, little one?"

"Watanuki Kimihiro."

"And the not quite so little one behind you?"

Watanuki nearly growled under his breath, knowing that the presence at his back of Doumeki was not going to go unnoticed. The stupid archer seemed to always follow whenever he was going to meet with Kudou Kazahaya, which wasn't at all fair, as far as he was concerned. It was almost as if he was jealous, which Watanuki could not for a moment believe. After all, that would imply that Doumeki _liked_ him, which was not at all for a moment possible.

"His name is Doumeki Shizuka."

"So you two are them. Heh, not bad."

"Huh?" But the man was already moving away toward someone else, another middle-aged but nice-looking man who seemed the kind that was generally soft and thoughtful of everyone. He wished that Yuuko was like that. She was always so mean-spirited and loved to tease him.

"Kudou-kun is upstairs," said man called and pointed toward some stairs outside the store that Watanuki hadn't noticed. "Feel free to go find him."

"Are we sure we can go up?" he asked in trepidation.

"They said we could," Doumeki replied and Watanuki could feel his companion's hand on his shoulder, pushing him up the stairs.

"Hey, I can walk on my own!" he hissed, not wanting to yell outside of someone else's apartment. He was just about to knock on the door when the sounds of a scuffle penetrated the thin wood of the door, followed by a yell. Alarmed, Watanuki turned to Doumeki who frowned.

"Well, kick it or something! Be manly about this!"

"Why?"

"Because…because…you're here for the manual labor! That's your job!"

Doumeki snorted in annoyance and reached for the doorknob, twisting it to reveal that it was unlocked. He sent a superior glance toward the bespectacled boy, which would have earned him a rightful lecture, if he wasn't so hell bent on running into the apartment to find out what the sounds of the fight were about.

What he got, he wished he rather never saw.

"K-K-Kudou-kun?"

"Watanuki-kun…"

The image before him seemed implanted in his brain: Kazahaya on a bed, with both his arms pinned above his head, looking shocked and upset. Himura Rikuou, the name he'd learned after repeated conversations with his new friend, was straddling said friend and looking over at the bespectacled boy in annoyance. He must be really strong, Watanuki thought idly, if he could only use that one hand to keep both of Kazahaya's arms pinned.

There was a few seconds of silence as Doumeki came up behind him, taking in the position and almost at the exact same time, Watanuki and Kazahaya's faces flooded with red. "Oh my god, I'm sorry! I thought you were arguing or hurt or—"

"It's not what you think, my god, _it's not what you think!_" Kazahaya yelled at the same time an embarrassed Watanuki started stuttering.

"We'll go now—"

"No, really, we're not—"

"—didn't mean to intrude at all—"

"—nothing to see, just medicine—"

"—said we could come up—"

"—really, we're so not like this—"

"OI!"

That annoyed word sliced through the two's babbling and was it Watanuki's imagination or did Doumeki and Rikuou seem to share a silent, understanding glance? Had to be his imagination because then this feeling of being faintly jealous couldn't exist.

There was an awkward silence and finally, Kazahaya cleared his throat. "It's not what you think at all, Watanuki-kun. We're not, definitely not…!"

"He wouldn't take some medicine," Rikuou supplied, cutting in, and lifting up a bottle of pills in his other hand that Watanuki hadn't taken notice of. Blinking, he glanced around, also noting that there was a glass of water on the bedside table.

"But…if you pin his arms…how he is he supposed to take it?"

Rikuou smirked and Watanuki had a sudden chill that if ever Doumeki grinned liked that, he would turn tail and start running for the hills, gladly living his life as a hermit or in perpetual servitude of Yuuko so long as he never saw Doumeki again.

"Mouth to mouth."

Watanuki flushed at the blatant three words coming out of the green-eyed boy's mouth and he was suddenly even more embarrassed to be there. Doumeki, without warning, gripped his elbow a second later and began tugging him toward the room door.

"Since Kudou-san isn't feeling well, Watanuki will come back at another time."

"Wait! Don't leave me alone with him! Help me!!"

Doumeki didn't seem to want to heed Kazahaya's cries and only closed the door behind them, still maintaining the tugging on Watanuki's arm. Watanuki seemed to be in shock and let himself be dragged along in silence until halfway to the temple.

"Hey, you can let go now! Hey!!"

"Calm again?"

"What?"

The archer let go of the arm he'd been holding and turned around to regard his friend. "You were turning as red as a cherry back there. I thought you might have a heart attack."

And true to his words, Watanuki flushed red again in remembrance. "I-I'm fine!"

"Good."

"You seem…pleased for some reason," Watanuki prompted suspiciously.

"I just don't have to worry anymore."

"Over what?"

In answer, Doumeki stepped up close and pressed their lips together chastely. "You."

"D-D-D-Doumeki!!" he screeched, frantically rubbing his lips and feeling as if his heart was about to pound out of his chest. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"I was inspired."

"_Inspired?!_ What the hell!"

But Doumeki was already walking away and Watanuki rushed to catch up angrily. "Hey, answer me…!"

The only answer he got was another kiss.

** End **


End file.
